Enemies Become Lovers
by CoriX13
Summary: A group of young children were unexpectedly seperated from a very important and surprise move. After 11 years of separation, they reunite and become the best of friends, but are they willing to be just friends, or will a certain someone make them want to be so much more? (Re-make of Generation to Generation.)
1. The Friend

**_Hey guys_**. ** _So I have decided to remake this story because as I was going back through it, I relized it was not going in the direction that I hoped. I'm re-publishing the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd chapter then i will continue from what I was going for._**

_

"Ouch!" Buttercup wined as she fell to the ground. "Haha! Look at her!" someone said from in front of her, tears in her eyes. It was Nicolas, or as the girls call him, Butch. "She's so pathetic!" Why was this happening to her. The one she loved was teasing and bulling her. She was only ten, to young to even love, and yet she loved him anyway.

Poeple where laughing all around her, even his brothers, Brick and Boomer. She looked around. The whole school was laughing at her. Blossom, Bubbles, Berserk, Brat, EVERYONE! _And they call themselves friends!_ Buttercup thought as she stuggled to get to her feet, only to be knocked down again by Butch. "Stay on the ground, you belong there!" he spit in her face.

"Leave her alone!" Someone screamed from behind her. It was Brute, her best friend. Butch backed up, and so did his brothers. Brute always protected her from the one she loves. She tells her to move on, but she never listens. Shes too trapped in his forest green gaze and ahe can't get out. Suddenly, Brute was standing in front of her. Butch and his brothers ran off calling Buttercup names.

Brute turns to Buttercup with a concern look in her face. Everyone that was around them left. "Are you okay, Jordan?" she asked while helping her friend up. Buttercup pushed her off and ran away, tears trail behind her. "JORDAN!" Brute called after her, but it was no use. Buttercup was already in the forest.

 _Why does he hate me?_ She thought. Her face buried in her knees. _I love him so much. I dont understand. I don't even know what love is, but I can't stop._ Buttercup started bawling in the middle of the forest. "WHY CAN'T HE LOVE ME!" she hawled. All of a sudden, she hears russling. She gasp, getting to her feet. "W-Who's there?" she said. The russling got louder.

Buttercup's legs started shaking, until she saw a familiar face come out of the bushes. It was Brute. Buttercup calmed and went to go hug her savior. "Im so glad to see you!" Buttercup cried out. "Shh," Brute said in a calm voice. "Its okay. Everything is going to be alright," Buttercup pushed Brute off her. "Everything is not alright! Why do you keep saying that! Nothing will be alright until he loves me back!" she said angrily and sat next to a tree.

Brute went to go sit next to her and put her arm around her. "Jordan Janina Utonium, you have to get over this guy. If he doesn't love you then his lost but that's his choice. If you stop loving him, evreything is going to be okay. You will stop feeling down everytime he rejects you. You will stop going all out on your clothing. You will stop being so girly. You will make more friends. You will be your normal self again, the fearless and risk taking Jordan. I miss that Jordan. The one that used to fight my fights. The one that rejected OTHER people. The one that was my best friend. I need that Jordan right now, please. Get over him or you will get hurt, a lot,"

Buttercup took in every word Brute just said. She was right. If she let him go, everything would change. But, there was only one thing she was afraid of. "But, what if I never find someone like him ever again?" Brute looked at her. "Jordan, I don't think there is anyone in the world like him," Buttercup put her head down. "That boy is cruel and beats people up for fun, and he mainly targets you," Buttercup looked up again. "Sure, he may be pretty on the outside, but on the inside, he's ugly,"

Brute was really the one to cheer people up, but she did it this time. "Brute?" She said. "Yes, Buttercup?" Brute answered. Buttercup put her head on her shoulder. "Thank you," Brute smiled.

"Anytime, Jordan,"


	2. The News

Brute and Buttercup walked in the school together, and everyone locked their eyes on Buttercup. They started laughing, but the most unexpected thing made them stop.

"Shut up!" Buttercup said. Everyone froze, even Blossom, Bubbles, Robin, Berserk, Brat, Brick, Boomer, and even Butch. "Y'all think everything is funny. Grow up," She said, stomping off with Brute, Berserk, Brat, Blossom, and Bubbles following her. Everyone's eyes followed her.

As she walked off, she bumped into Butch. "Hey! Watch where your go-" he was cut off by Buttetcup getting in his face and saying, "Shut up or I'll make up you shut up!" He was in shock. She never talked back to him like that. She turned around and walked away from him. She didn't giggle, squeal, or blush. She just... walked.

The girls followed her, but Brute turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. Butch looked furious. He was going to get back at her for what she did.

_

The next day, Buttercup was her normal self again. She wasn't going all out on her clothing. Poeple were talking to her again. She didn't blush everytime she brushed by pretty boy Butch and his crew. In fact, she completely ignored him. Sometimes he would try to get her attention, but she would tell him to leave her alone or don't talk to me. But there was one thing that she didn't tell anyone, not even Brute.

"YOU'RE LEAVING!" Bubbles shouted in the parking lot. "Shh," Buttercup spit. "How come you didn't tell me?" Brute asked with hurt in her voice. Buttercup looked at her and said, "Because I didn't want anyone to know,"

Berserk put her hand on her shoulder. "I understand. By the way, why are you leaving?" she asked. "Beacuse I don't want to get hurt anymore," she said while sitting on the bench that was behind them. Brat went to go sit next to her. "But, Buttercup," Brute stated. "You don't love him anymore. Why would you be hurt? Is someone else bothering you?"

Buttercup didn't answer. She kept looking down at her shoes. "Hello? Answer me!" Brute shouted. Buttercup looked up at her in shock. She never yelled at her before. "Buttetcup, I'm so-" she was cut of by the look on Buttercup's face. "I-I got to go," she said, studdering and started to run home. "Buttercup wait!" Brute called and tried to run after her, but Blossom stopped her. "Let her go," She said in a calm voice. Brute looked back at Buttercup and frowned.

She then noticed that Butch was watching Buttercup leave. He then noticed that Brute was watching him and he stuck his tounge out from yesterday. "Why you little-" she started and rolled up her sleeve. Robin was watching from a distance and ran up to Brute, attacking her. Brute got up and looked to where Butch was standing, but her wasn't there. She frowned again and sighed, "Buttetcup..."

With BC

I can't believe Brute yelled at me. She thought. She wasn't running anymore. She was slowly walking to her house until someone called her name. She turned around and saw the last person she wanted to see, Butch. She ignored him and kept walking, but she was walking faster this time.

Her house was right in front of her, until Butch tackled her. "What the- GET OFF ME!" She yelled. "Alright. Alright. You don't have to be so loud," He said and let go of her. She got up and walked to her front door. "Hey, where are you going?" Butch asked with a smirk. Buttercup ignored him and rang the doorbell. "Jordan..." Butch said again. Buttercup immediately turned and looked at him. "Did you just-" she was in shock. That was the first time he ever called her by her real name.

She started ringing the doorbell faster. This is scary. "Jordan, I-" the door finally opened and Buttercup dashed in. Her mom stood in the doorway, suprised. She didn't notice that Butch was standing at the corner of the house. She closed the door, but Butch didn't leave. He was going to get back at her for what she did.

Buttercup went up to her room to continue her packing, but she wanted to see if Butch was still there. She looked out the window and saw Butch go inside his bookbag and take out a piece of paper. He started writing on in then when he was done, he went behind the house.

What is he doing!? Buttercup thought.

When he came back, he had a huge rock in his hands. Then he took out the note and looked up at Buttetcup's window. His forest green gaze met her emerald green gaze, but he didnt know it. After the staring contest, he placed the note under the rock and left.

Buttetcup was tempted to go see what he wrote, but she had packing to do. She said decided that she was going to see it tomorrow, after everyone trips over it.

The next day was Buttercup's last day at Midway Path Elementary School. And it was a Friday too. But she still wasn't going to tell anyone about this. Not even her teachers which Brute said was stupid.

In class Buttercup sat next to Robin, Brute, and Bubbles. Blossom, Berserk, and Brat were at the table next to them. "Robin, why did you tackle me yesterday?" Brute asked still kind of pissed.

"So you wouldn't hurt Butch. I saw the look on your face," she answered while still coloring in her coloring book. Brute frowned. "And what do you care if he get hurt or not?" Robin looked up from her book. "I'm a hall monitor. It's what I do," Brute looked like she was going ti chock her but noticed that Buttercup had her head down. She forgot that ahe was leaving.

"Hey Buttercup?" she said which startled her. "Are you sure about this? I mean Townsville is really far away," Robin's expression changed. "Yeah. It's going to be hard without you,"

Berserk's head peeked over to their table. "What you guys talkin' bout?" she asked in a cheerful manner. "Buttercup leaving," Robin answered. Berserk frowned. "Can we please talk about something else,"

Right when she said that, the bell rang and the girls left, little did they know that someone was listening to there whole conversation.

It was dismissal and Bubbles mom came first. She ran to give Buttetcup a big hug. "Be safe on your trip, okay? Promise me," she said. Buttercup hugged her back and said, "I promise," Bubbles let go and walked to her car. "Bye guys! See you on Monday!" she said, then turned to Buttercup. "Bye Buttercup," Buttercup smiled and waved good-bye as Bubbles's car pulled off.

Next was Blossom, and she started crying. "Hey, don't cry," Buttercup comfort. "Everything is going to be alright," Then Buttercup's eyes locked on Brute. "Oh my gosh I'm starting to sound like you," Brute chuckled. Blossom jumped on Buttercup, causing her to jerk backwards. "I'm gonna miss you," she said when she stopped crying. I'm gonna miss you, too," Buttercup said back and let go. Blossom walked to her car and waved as she pulled off.

Berserk and Brat walk home together, but they don't usually do it until Blossom and Bubbles leave, since they only live around the corner. Berserk gave Buttercup a fist bump. "Go hard, okay?" she said. Buttercup smirked. "You know it," Then they started hugging, and Brat joined the hug. They let go and they started walking. Brat looked back and waved. Buttercup waved back and they left.

Brute and Buttercup where the only ones left now, and Buttercup started first. "You are the hardest part if me moving," she said. "I don't know what I'll do without you, but I know that I can manage, because you were the one to talk me out of my sissy side. Thank you for everything you've done for me. And to show it, I got something for you," Buttercup went in her bookbag and pulled out a book. She handed it to Brute and she opened it. Her eyes started watering. It was a book full of memories and pictures of the group, but it wasn't finished. "Use the rest of the book to make new memories," Brute went to go give her best friend a big hug, tears in her eyes. Buttercup started tearing up too.

They let go and it was Brute's turn now. "Jordan, you are my best friend and nothing will ever change that, not even distance," She started. "And-" she couldn't finish because her eyes were watery. "And I do want you to be happy, and if this makes you happy, then go for it, but- " they both started tearing up. "But, please, be safe. I don't want you getting hurt more than you already have," They started hugging again. "So yesterday, we all piched in and got you something," Brute reached in her bookbag and took out a notebook that had a basketballs on it. She handed it to Buttercup and opened it. The first page had a picture of all eight of them, including Robin, at a concert that came to the school last year. She turned the page and it had notes from all of her friends.

They started hugging again and crying on each others' shoulder. They finally let go and took their presents. Brute's mom was finally here and Brute got in the car. Her mom started to pull off, and Brute rolled down the window and shouted, "Bye Buttercup!" and waved. Buttercup waved back and held the present in her hans tightly as her best friend slowly move away fron her sight. Buttercup was alone now, and she started walking home.

When she got there, the house was empty and the car was packed. Her mom was waiting for her and when she saw Buttercup, she asked, "You got everything?" Buttercup was about to say yes, but forgot about the note that Butch left yesterday. She put her stuff in the car and went to the rock he left the note under. She lifted it up and reveled a white piece of paper that was folded up. "Buttetcup?" her mom called. She quickly shoved the note in her pocket and git in the car. "Now do you have everything?"

Buttercup looked at the book Brute gave her and smiled. "Yeah, I got everything," Her mom nodded and pulled off, leaving a house that said 'For Sale' in the yard. She went in her pocket and took out the the not that Butch left. She opened it and was expecting something mean and nasty, but got something completely different.

 _"Im sorry,"_ it said. She stared at the note for about two minutes then put it back in her pocket. Then she opened the book again and took out the picture inside. She turned it over and it had a note on the back. " _We're coming for you,_ " It said. Buttercup smiled and looked back at her city. _I'll be waiting._ She thought and imagined her friends waving at the edge of the city.

 _I'll be waiting._


	3. The Reunion

**_6_** ** _Years Later_**

Buttercup is now sixteen and a Junior in High School. She is an A student and grew up to be a beautiful young lady. She has a goddess body that no boy can resist and emerald green eyes that traps whoever looks in them. She also has raven colored hair thats about shoulder length. She stands at about 5'5 and she is a B cup. She has pure white teeth that can blind someone if she smiles at them.

She also has an Instagram with 2.7k followers and sixteen post, average for a teenage girl, a SnapChat with three things on her story and 162 friends, most are random people, and boys, who begged her to accept their request, and Music.ly with 13 post and 3.4k followers.

Buttercup is more successful now. She was asked to be a dancer, a singer, the captain of the soccer and women basketball team. Hell, she was even asked OUT a few times, by the same boys at that. They won't take 'no' for an answer.

And to make it all better, her friends came back to her. All seven of them, including Robin. That note they put on the picture, they really meant it. She can still remember the day it all happened like it was yesterday.

 ** _The day it all happened..._**

Buttercup was in her 8th grade history class about to fall asleep. The bell woke her up. "Remember to check which Freshmen homeroom class you will be in next year at the high school!" the teacher reminded. Everyone moaned and Buttercup was the first one out the door.

As she walked down the hallway, she could hear boys whistling and girls whispering. They were saying stuff like _"How is she so pretty_ " and _"Omg, I love her outfit. She's probably the only one that can pull it off though. With her body shape, you can wear anything,"_ Her outfit wasn't even that impressive.

She was wearing a yellow and green sweater like crop top and white leggings. She also had yellow and green jock jacket around her waist and white Nikes. She also had on a green and yellow cap that hides her eyes when a shadow covers it.

 _Its called working out. You should try it someday. It works_ , Buttercup thought as she rolled her eyes and continued walking to her locker. When she got there, she opened it and felt someone behind her. They put their hands on her eyes and said, "Guess who?"

It was a guy voice. She knew exactly who it was. "Let's see. He's annoying. Won't leave me alone. And has no chance. I'll say...Blake," Blake laughed and let go of Buttercup. She turned around and reveled a smiling face. A face who's lips with never make contact hers.

"How will you know I don't have a chance if you never give me one?" he asked with a smirk. Blake is not a bad looking guy. He has midnight hair that comes down and forms a bang that partly covers his left eye. The back is short and he has pale skin. His eyes are twilight blue.

"Really, that's your pick up line," She said, not very interested. Suddenly, someone called her name. She looked over and saw her friend , Hailey, or Bunny. She looked at Blake, smirked, and left. He found that very attractive and watched her leave.

She walked up to Bunny and they started walking to class. "So, he tried it again didn't he," Bunny asked. Buttercup rolled her eyes. "He won't give up," she answered. "I keep telling him over and over again, but he won't stop. It's getting annoying,"

Suddenly, someone jumped on Bunny's back. It was Raven, or Bell. "Wassup," Buttercup greeted with a smile. Bell smiled at her and then Bunny jumped in. "Raven, get off me!" she demanded. Bell looked at her and frowned. "Fine," she said and got off her.

Hailey and Raven met Buttercup the first day she came. The first one to introduce themselves was Hailey. Hailey met Buttercup at lunch. She asked her to sit with her because she was new and didn't have any friends. Couple days later, Hailey introduced Raven and they hit it off well. Even though Bell and Buttercup were close, she still did not consider her a best friend. No one can replace Tray.

Hailey has brown hair with violet eyes. She has pale skin and stands at about 5'4 and is a A cup. Her hair is midback lenght. Raven had white hair and silver eyes. She has pale skin and stands at about 5'5 and is an C cup. Her hair reaches her butt.

"Hey Bell, I love your outfit today," Bunny commented. Bell was wearing a black low cut jacket with a white tank top. She was wearing light blue shorts and black boots. Her hair was slit back with a head band. "Thanks, Bun. I like yours too," Bell said back. Bunny was wearing a purple sleeveless vest with a white T-shirt that has flowers on it. She also had on black pants with black sneaker wedges heels. "Thanks, and Buttercup yours is killing it today,"

Buttetcup through her arms in the air in frustration. "It's not even that impressive!" she started. They started laughing, then they walked to class.

 ** _In Class..._**

Raven and Hailey sat together while Jordan sat alone. The teacher walkes in and everybody got quiet. "Alright class, today we have a new student," Buttercup looked over to a boy and he was already looking at her. Then he winked and Buttercup rolled her eyes at him.

The teacher cleared her throat and said, "Tray, please come in," Buttercup's eyes lit when she heard that name. " _Theres no way she can mean that Tray. No way in the world. Besides, Tray can be a boys name too_ ," Then it happened. Her best friend walked in the classroom. "Hello, my name is-" she stopped at the sight of her best friend in the back of the classroom.

Buttercup jumped up and ran to give Brute a hug. "Why are you here?" she asked while giving her friend a hug. Brute hugged her back. "I told you I was coming for you," she said back. "Do you two know each other?" the teacher asked. They had completely forgot that she was there. Buttercup turned around and the whole class was looking at her.

"Uh... yeah. We're childhood friends," Brute answered. The teacher smiled. "Well, since you know each other so well, Jordan, do you mind showing Tray around the school?" Buttercup smiled and all the boys couldn't help but stare. "Not at all," she answered and signaled Bell and Bunny to come here.

They were as confused, but got up anyway. All the girls walked out the classroom and as soon as they were out of their sigh, Buttercup and Brute started hugging again. "I'm so glad to see you," Buttercup stated. "I'm so glad to see you, too. I didn't think you would be in that class. I would have figured to bump into you in the hallway," Brute said. Buttercup laughed and continued hugging her friend.

"Um... are we missing something?" Bell asked. They completely forgot that they were there. "Oh, sorry," Brute said and let go of Buttercup. "Hi, my name's Tray Bartly and I've know Buttercup since kindergarten," she introduced. "Remember what I tokd you, Bunny? I lft in 5th grade?"

"Yeah, I remember that, but you never told me about her,"

"Well now you know," Bell went to go shake her hand. "Hello, I'm Raven Stones and this is Hailey Grave," Bunny waved and Brute waved.

Then she turned to Buttercup. "Where at are the other girls?" she asked. Brute smirked and pointed behind her. "Right there," Buttercup turned around and all her friends were walking towards her. "Oh my gosh. Yay! New friends!" Bunny squealed. Buttercup ran up to the girls and gave them a big hug.

"I can't believe all if you are here," she said. They all hugged her back. Brute, Bunny and Bell walked up to them. "Hi," Bunny said. "My name's Hailey Grave and this is my friend Raven Stones. What's yours?" Buttercup let them go and allowed them to introduce themselves.

Blossom went first. "Nice to meet you Hailey and Raven. My name's Rose Harper," Then Bubbles stepped up. "Hi, I'm Claire Jet," Then Berserk. "Sup, I'm Erin Have," Then Brat. "Hello, I'm Clover High," Last Robin. "Hi, I'm Robin Snyder," Bell and Bunny shake all their hands and turned to Buttercup.

"Well, can I show you around?" she said. All the girls cheered and followed her through the school.

 ** _Reality_**

It was Monday and Buttercup's alarm went off. She moaned and reached for it to turn it off. She got up and went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and took a shower. After that, she got dressed and put on a green and white baseball crop top and a pair of light blue shorts and a green and white see-through jacket around her waist. She put on a pair of green and white Nikes and a green beanie.

She walked down the steps and smelled pancakes. That must be her mom making that. "Morning mom," Buttercup yawned and it startled her. "Morning Jordan," she said and put two plates down on the table. Buttercup went to go sit down and eat and her mom did the same.

"So, how are you and Brute doing?" her mom tried to start conversation. "Fine," Buttetcup answered and continued eating. After ten minutes, Buttercup was done and put her plate in the sink. Then she grabbed her bookpage and walked out the door. "Bye BC!" her mom called and Buttercup waved.

She was meeting Brute by the front door of the school. Brute was already there and they walked in. Brute was wearing a black tank to with no sides and dark green pants. Her shoes were black Jordans.

As Buttercup and Brute walked down the hall, boys were staring and whistling. They went to their locker and got their stuff. "I hate it," Brute finally said and Buttercup knew exactly what she was talking about. "Me too. It's annoying," They closed their lockers and went to class.

When they got there, half the class was already there and they sat in their seats. Ten minutes later the teacher walked in and told everyone to be quiet. "Now class, we have a new student today. Please cone in," Suddenly, a boy with raven hair and forest green eyes walked in.

Buttercup couldn't believe it. It can't be him. And it's not. It's not him. But Buttercup already knew that it was him. The one person she never wanted to see again...

Nicolas Hicks.


End file.
